Akatsuki's Little Lily
by Livia-Sobriquet
Summary: The sequel to Akatsuki's Cherry Blossom; takes place one year later see more details inside. Pairings: Deidara x OC, Pein x Konan slight , Itachi x Sakura
1. Chapter 1: A Million Bucks!

Hi everyone, I'm back after a nice long siesta! Here's the first chapter in the sequel to Akatsuki's Cherry Blossom (ACB), which I actually wrote ages ago, but was too lazy to post.

You don't necessarily need to have read ACB - this focuses more on other characters. However, as a background: At the end of ACB, Itachi proposed to Sakura. They have now been married for about a year.

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Naruto; that lovely privilege belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I, however, do own my character, Sayuri Hara.**

Chapter 1: A Million Bucks?!

Sayuri Hara opened her lime-green eyes and glanced around warily. She was in a bed in a very unfamiliar room that looked much like a makeshift hospital room.

She looked down. She was still wearing her clothes: a white tank top, which exposed her midriff (and pierced belly button), underneath a short-sleeved fishnet shirt. She wore a light blue miniskirt ripped at the hem from narrowly escaping death countless times. Underneath, she wore dark periwinkle leggings that fell about mid-calf. On her hands she wore navy blue fingerless gloves. Where the gloves ended on her wrists, she wore white bandages, which ended at her elbows.

However…

Someone had removed her weapon pouches. _Where am I?_ She wondered.

Sayuri sat up. Her red-orange hair was still in an updo A/N: Similar to Anko's hair and a stand on either side was hanging down behind her ears, almost reaching shoulder-length. Her bangs were prated in the middle and came to about eye-level.

She raised her hands and felt her ears, eyebrows, and left nostril, counting the piercings. _Left eyebrow…two, right eyebrow…three, nose…one, right ear…eight, left ear…eight…and bellybutton — one._

After she ensured that all twenty-three piercing were present and accounted for, Sayuri got out of bed and put on her sandals. _I wonder where I am?_ She thought again. There were no windows in the room.

The door opened and a pink-haired young woman entered the room. She looked vaguely familiar…

"Oh! You're awake," she said not unkindly. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

_That_was why she looked so familiar! Sayuri remembered now: The Harunos and Haras had been next-door neighbors, and Sakura and Sayuri had played together as children, though Sakura had been a grade ahead of her at the Ninja Academy.

Sayuri hadn't thought about Konoha very much since her family had been killed when she was fourteen. She had been an ANBU member then, but after her family's deaths, she ran away from the village. She had been traveling by herself for the past three years, living in ninja villages for short periods of time. She had been wandering aimlessly and must have lost consciousness when she ended up — wherever she was.

"Sayuri Hara. We used to be next-door neighbors."

"Ohmigod, no way!" exclaimed Sakura, hugging Sayuri.

Sayuri smiled and hugged her back.

"So…" she said when Sakura stepped back, "where are we?"

The smile that had been on the rosette's face vanished. "The — the Akatsuki base," she replied in a low voice.

"No freakin' _way_!" Sayuri cried excitedly. "That's _amazing_! I'm their biggest fan!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You know that they're evil, right?"

Sayuri nodded. "Yeah, but they're _so_ hot!"

Sakura fell over, a sweat-drop appearing on her head.

"So…can I meet them? _Please_?"

As if right on cue, about half of Akatsuki burst through the door: Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Deidara all struggled to enter the room first. A few seconds belatedly, Tobi burst in, crying joyously, "Party!"

Everyone but Sayuri and Tobi sweat-dropped.

"Oh my _God_!" exclaimed Sayuri and ran over to the hyperactive Akatsuki member. "You're Tobi, right?"

Tobi nodded. "Tobi is a good boy."

"_You're so cute_— God, you're so much cuter in person!" She hugged him tightly. "I'm Sayuri, by the way," she added to all of them.

Kakuzu moved closer. "Sayuri Hara?" he inquired.

Sayuri's eyes narrowed and she released Tobi to face "Akatsuki's treasurer".

"_No_, Kakuzu, you _can't_ turn me in to get the million-dollar reward," she told him.

Kakuzu looked dejected, but everyone else in the room turned to stare at her in amazement.

"M-million-dollar r-reward?!" repeated Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, and Sakura in disbelief.

"What'd you _do_?" Kisame asked, looking impressed but stunned at the same time.

Sayuri grinned impishly. "I'm a _bad, bad_ girl."

She winked seductively.

Every man in the room except Tobi blushed.

She giggled lightly and then turned to Hidan.

"Hey, Hidan, you think you could tell me where your leader guy is?"

"Why the fuck do you want to know?" he demanded.

"I wanna join Akatsuki, _duh_!"

Sayuri rolled her green eyes and turned away. "Umm…Deidara?"

The blond looked at her eagerly. "Yeah?"

"You think you can show me where the leader is?" she asked, giving him a puppy-dog look.

He turned red. "Uh…sure, un…"

"Great, thanks." She smiled at him and grabbed his arm. "Lead the way."

Deidara pulled her, not ungently, out of the room. Once out of earshot of everyone else, he inquired, "So, what'd you do to get a million bucks on your head, yeah?"

_Oh, God. It's cuter in person when he says "yeah" and "un" at the end of sentences!_

Sayuri smiled. "A few things here, a few things there…" she replied vaguely. "Eventually, everything I did added up to a miilion bucks, I guess."

She had no regrets of her actions; it had been rather fun, and, at the time, she had only been messing around most of the time. The robberies, the explosions, the graffiti, skateboarding through a kage's office, smashing windows — it had all been causing trouble. But there was one crime she committed that was not for fun, and that probably caused her to attain such a high price on her head.

Her family was murdered by a small organization, and Sayuri's personal mission from age fourteen had been to track them down and kill them. She brutally killed every single one of them (including one that had been a highly powerful kage) by age fifteen. Ordinarily, Sayuri did not like hurting people if she could help it; if she had to kill, she did it quickly, so as to cause as little pain to the person as possible. But her family's killers were a special case. They had caused her so much grief, so much pain and sorrow, she wanted them to feel what she had felt.

Now, three years after she had completed her goal, she tried to forget about her past, which was why she had taken to traveling. She kept her expression cheerful and bubbly, and kept the bitter remnants of her history locked inside.

"Hey, you okay, un?"

Sayuri looked up. Deidara was looking at her in concern.

_What's going on…?_

She blinked and felt tears in her eyes. Looking down, she noticed her hands were clenched in tight fists.

She struggled to calm herself down, as she was accustomed to doing for the past four years.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Yeah… I'm okay."

Deidara rubbed her shoulder softly.

Sayuri pushed his hand off.

"Let's go," she said briskly.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Sayuri hoped she did not hurt him…she just _hated_ it when people tried to comfort her when she was about to cry; she hated showing weakness, showing vulnerability.

"Leader's just through here, yeah," the blond told her, pointing at the door in front of them.

Sayuri put on a smile. "Thanks, Deidara-kun."

Deidara smiled back, and a blush appeared on his cheeks.

Sayuri giggled. She put her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

Momentarily, he just stood there, but slowly, he put his arms around her waist.

"You like art, un?" he murmured in her ear.

She ran her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. "Yeah, I do…I hear you're quite the artist yourself."

"Yeah… I can show you later, if you want…hm."

Sayuri smiled. "That'd be great…but I should probably see that leader guy now…"

Rather reluctantly, she noted, Deidara drew back from her.

"See you later, Sayuri, yeah."

She waved and entered the Akatsuki leader's office…


	2. Chapter 2: Piercing Fetish

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or Wikipedia etc., but I do own Sayuri.**

Chapter 2: Piercing Fetish

When she walked in, Sayuri momentarily thought she was staring at a long-lost relative: the man at the desk had bright orange hair that was probably only a few shades lighter than her own. And…he was _pierced_!

"Copycat," she muttered.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Look who's talking."

She was taken aback. "Are you freakin' _accusing_ me of copying _you_?!" she sputtered.

"You accused me first," the man replied calmly. "And in any case…I probably was pierced before you were even born."

Sayuri folded her arms over her chest. "Oh yeah?" she demanded skeptically.

"My first piercing was…about fifteen years ago."

"Ha! I was three then!" She laughed and stuck out her tongue.

Pein raised his eyebrows, and she immediately sunk into a chair, muttering incomprehensively.

"Good."

Sayuri looked up meekly, remembering that this was, essentially, the leader of Akatsuki, and she had a feeling he could destroy her in an instant.

"Now. State your business."

Suddenly, she jumped up and declared energetically, "I wanna join Akatsuki!"

A sweat drop appeared on Pein's head.

"Why?" he demanded.

Sayuri grinned. "Well, what girl _wouldn't_ want to join a group of sexy bad guys?"

Pein's eye twitched.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sayuri stormed out of the lair, cursing violently.

"Fuck that son of a bitch!"

Deidara, who had been waiting outside for her, stared. "What's up, yeah?"

Sayuri clenched her fists. "_He fucking wants me to be a fucking maid_!" she hissed.

"Huh?"

"I want to join Akatsuki, but _no_, I have to be your fucking _laundry maid_ and your _cleaning lady_!"

Kisame, who happened to be walking by, stopped. "Really?"

She glared at him. "Shut up or you die."

He laughed.

Sayuri punched him with a chakra-infused punch. Deidara jumped out of the way as Kisame went flying through several walls.

Deidara slowly backed away and left.

Pein stuck his orange-haired head out of the lair. "_Sayuri_…"

She kept her back facing where he stood and stuck her middle finger up at him.

"Face me," he commanded in a deathly cold voice.

She scowled and turned around.

"I should kill you for that."

"But you won't because you love me," Sayuri finished for him, reverting to her overly cheery demeanor.

"Uh…I'm _married_."

"I meant it sarcastically, piercing-copier!"

"Once again, brat, look who's talking."

"Why you —"

"— Copycat," he interrupted. "_I _was the only redhead 'till _you_ came around!"

_Pein acting like a five-year-old…Weird._

"What about Sasori?" she asked; Sayuri, being Akatsuki's "number one stalker", knew every intimate detail about the organization, having memorized each member's biography from Wikipedia A/N: Heh heh… couldn't resist putting that little detail in!!

"He dyed his hair."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not — how come his eyebrows were red, huh?"

"Dyed 'em, too!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Prove it, bitch!"

Pein blinked. "I'm a guy."

"Oh yeah?"

"_Yeah_, dammit!"

"_Well_…_I_ don't believe you."

In truth, she did not believe that Sasori's natural hair color was not red, but ordinarily she would have let the matter pass. However, the thrill of meeting the Akatsuki (her obsession for the past few years) made this too good an opportunity to pass up.

"_I'm_ gonna ask Deidara," she told Pein.

The _other_ redhead folded his arms across his chest. "_Why_?"

"'Cuz Deidara was Sasori's partner, duh!"

"How would you know who I assigned to whom?"

"I'm Akatsuki's number-one fan, please!" A/N: Remind anyone of The Amanda Show? Ah…good times. I miss that show!

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay…"

Sayuri ran around the corner, to where she assumed the members' rooms were.

"DEIDARA!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

The blond opened a door at the end of the hall. "Hmm?"

She motioned for him to come over, and when he did, she pulled him back to the Akatsuki leader.

"Yo! Deidara," she said, looking at Pein. "Did Sasori dye his hair or not?"

"Why the hell would a shinobi dye his hair, un?"

She shrugged. "Pein says —"

"God, just shut up!"

Sayuri stuck her tongue out at Pein. "_Make_ me!"

Pein resumed his threatening manner. "I will suspend your pay, maid."

She hung her head. "_Damn it."_

She shuffled away.

"And Sayuri?" added Pein.

"Mmm…?"

"Wear your…_uniform_ beginning tonight." She could have sworn he added under his breath, "Piercing-copier."

_Go to hell,_ she thought. "Why are you accusing me of copying you?" she demanded. "It's not _my_ fault I have a piercing fetish!"

"Nor is it mine that I have one."

There was a pause.

"AWKWARD SILENCE!" Sayuri yelled.

Deidara blinked. "Are you on crack, un?"

"_No_…"

"Zetsu?"

"What the fuck?"

"He means are you smoking Zetsu," Pein informed her quietly.

"You can _smoke_ him?!" Sayuri exclaimed. "_Cool_!"

And he ran off.

Pein and Deidara stared at each other.

"_Okaaaaaaaaaaaay_…"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Maid For The Job

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG wait; I got a new computer, and it took me forever to move all my old files to it (and it's still in process...), so this fic was temporarily on hiatus. However, I now present you with a new chapter of Akatsuki's Little Lily:**

**Usual disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Sayuri**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Maid For the Job

"ZETSU! YO, ZETSU! GET YOUR PLANTY ASS OVER HERE!"

A man with a face half-white, half-black and yellow-green eyes opened a door and stared at Sayuri.

"Who are you?" his white side asked. [A/N: Remember, Zetsu wasn't among those who burst into Sayuri's room upon her waking up at the base.]

"**_She looks tasty_**," the black side remarked.

Sayuri gave him a repulsed look.

"We might as well eat her now before she causes trouble."

"Fuck off!" she yelled, getting defensive. "I fucking work for this fucking organization! You can't eat me!"

"Actually, since you are not a member and are only our maid, he technically _could_ eat you, if he so desired," corrected a voice from behind her.

Sayuri spun around — to see the _other_ redhead of Akatsuki: Pein.

"_Yeah_…but then you wouldn't have such an incredibly cute maid in your service!" Sayuri winked and then beamed in a childish manner.

"I'm _married_," he reminded her.

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

Sayuri took this as her cue to leave, and meekly shuffled away.

* * *

Staring at herself in the mirror, Sayuri scowled. She had just changed into the uniform Pein had sent her.

She hated it.

_Why_ did it have to be a French maid uniform? With a teensy-tiny skirt? And a lace-up corset on the front…and _why_ did it have to show cleavage?

If there had only been a few guys — or at least a balance of females — she might not have minded. But as there were _eight_ men — and most were probably much older than her — Sayuri felt rather uncomfortable.

_Well…if they say anything, I'll _so_ kick their asses,_ she thought sourly, putting on a pair of black leggings that just barely reached her knees.

Sayuri put on the new pair of sandals given to her [A/N: They're like Tsunade's or Shizune's], irritated that they did not have the same support that her old ones had given her.

A loud, sharp bang on her door startled her.

"Dinner," Pein's voice announced, sounding impatient.

Sayuri cursed to herself.

* * *

She entered the "eating room", if you could even call it that, and was greeted by hoots and whistles by every male in the room but three: Pein, Tobi, and a dark-haired man next to Sakura.

Sayuri stuck her middle finger up at everyone, and sat down across from Sakura, noticing afterwards that she had sat in between Zetsu and Hidan.

Great. Stuck in the middle of a cannibal and a voodoo priest.

And both, she had a feeling, had plans in mind of what to do with her.

Oh no you don't.

She clenched her jaw.

The dark-haired man next to Sakura looked at her.

Oh. My. God. "Itachi?"

Sakura glanced at her curiously, but Itachi surveyed her cautiously, his dark eyes changing to the red and black of the Sharingan. They grazed the swirl tattoo on Sayuri's left arm, a remnant of her days in ANBU.

She stared back at him, knowing he had the same tattoo.

"Sayuri."

She grinned and he gave her a small smile in return. When they had both lived in Konoha, Sayuri had been close friends with Sasuke, often going to the Uchiha house. The younger Uchiha brother had introduced her to his older brother, and Sayuri had idolized him. And although Itachi was not known for his social skills, he had always liked spending time with the younger girl.

"So…how've you been?" Sayuri asked him.

"I'm married."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" she yelled loudly.

"Guess I forgot to mention that to you, Sayuri," muttered Sakura. "I'm now Mrs. Sakura Uchiha."

Her dream came true, then, Sayuri thought. Even though it wasn't through Sasuke…she's still an Uchiha.

Still trying to process this information, she remarked, "Next thing you're gonna tell me is that Sasuke's a dad — he's not, is he?" Sayuri added quickly.

"No," replied Itachi.

"Good. No offence, Itachi, but I met up with him recently, and he's gotta be the biggest bastard I've ever met."

"You aren't the only one who thinks so," he told her, glancing at his wife.

Sayuri looked down at her plate. Delicious scents of take-out filled her nostrils, but she was not hungry. She knew how deeply Sasuke had hurt Sakura, and was angered and disgusted by his actions.

Itachi, you hurt my friend like your jerk brother, and I swear…

* * *

Sayuri spent the next hour after everyone had eaten, cleaning up. Pein had forbidden anyone to help her, and the Akatsuki were not the cleanest eaters.

_Who does he think I am, a bad kid in school in need of a detention or something?_ She wondered as she furiously scrubbed the table clean, but could not help a smile: that was exactly the type of child she had been.

When she had finished cleaning the "eating place", she was tired and ready to fall asleep. But to her dismay, she entered the hall to find a huge pile of dirty laundry.

_Are you fucking _kidding _me?_ She groaned to herself. She muttered curses on all of Akatsuki — except on Konan (who she had not yet met, but as she had been the only female for a long time, Sayuri sympathized with her), Sakura, and, partially, Itachi.

Now, where the hell is the laundry room?

Luckily it was not too far away — when she found it. Tiredly, she put the clothes in the washing machine, turned the dials, and it began to wash the Akatsuki's clothes.

Now what do I do?

She sat on top of the dryer, pulled out a sketchbook and pencil from her bag, and began to draw.

"Sayuri?"

She looked up. "Sakura?"

The pink-haired now-Uchiha entered. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Sayuri shook her head. "No, thanks. Just waiting for the laundry to be done." She put on a cheerful smile, though she was, inside, irritated from the few hours she had spent among the Akatsuki.

Sakura must have sensed the other's feelings, because she told her, "They usually aren't that bad. I think they just like teasing new girls. Give it a few days and they'll back off a bit."

Sayuri raised an eyebrow. "And if they don't? Can I kick the shit outta them?"

Sakura laughed. "I think it would be better if I just got Itachi to threaten them."

Sayuri was silent.

"Hey, what's this?" Sakura noticed the sketchbook.

The redhead handed it to her, and she leafed through the pages.

"Wow, these are really good."

Sayuri smiled. "Thanks."

Sakura handed it back to her. "You should show these to Deidara some time. He's really into art, and he'd _love_ them."

"You think so?"

Sakura nodded. "Well, I'd better get back. Good night, Sayuri."

"Yeah…'Night."

* * *

The next morning, a loud pounding outside her door woke Sayuri.

Who the hell wants me up at — She glanced at her clock — at fucking six AM?!!

Tiredly, she stood up and opened the door.

"Good morning, Sayuri," Pein greeted her, though he did not sound at all like he meant it.

"Whadduya want?" she slurred tiredly.

"Your duties begin now."

"What?! D'you know what _time _it is?"

"Yes. It is six AM."

Sayuri folded her arms over her chest. "And _why _do I have to do…_whatever_ at fucking six in the_ morning_?!"

"This organization starts early."

"And I guarantee you that if I walk into _anyone_'s room right now, they'll all be _asleep_!"

"Now, yes. Which is why you have to prepare things so when they _do_ wake up, everything will be in order."

I have two words for you, Pein: Fuck. You.

Pein left, and Sayuri went to get dressed into the French maid uniform.

Quietly, she crept past the bedrooms and decided to fold the laundry from the previous night. She arranged each member's clothes into a separate pile, giggling when she found their underwear.

It was still early when Sayuri had finished, and she decided, with the remaining time, to cook breakfast.

Hmm…what should I make? She wondered, going through the cupboards. Well, they suck. They don't have, like, anything!

In the end, she decided to make waffles, though she had to improvise, as Akatsuki did not have a waffle-maker.

Well, I hope they like 'em barbecued!

Deidara was the first one to enter the kitchen.

"Are those…waffles, yeah?" he asked.

Sayuri grinned. "Yup! I was up anyways, so I figured I'd make something."

Deidara sat down and took a bite.

"These are great, yeah!"

Sayuri smiled and sat across him. "Thanks, Deidara." She leaned closer, noticing the slight blush that appeared on his cheeks. "To tell you the truth…I barbecued them."

The blond raised his eyebrows.

She shrugged. "You guys don't have a waffle-maker."

Sakura started to enter, and Sayuri stood up to serve her.

"Hey, Sakura, yeah," Deidara greeted her.

The pink-haired woman's eyes narrowed. She touched her stomach lightly, and left the room.

Sayuri went to stand next to Deidara.

"What was _that_ all about?" she asked him.

He shrugged.

"She's hated me since I brought her here, un…dunno why, yeah."

Sayuri looked at him thoughtfully. "Well…I don't know if it's really from capturing her, or if…"

"What…un?"

"Well…" Sayuri scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "It's just — you probably remind her of Naruto."

Deidara's blue eyes widened quizzically at her. "Naruto?"

"Yeah, and she and him were really, really food friends in Konoha."

"Wait…that's the nine-tailed fox kid, right, un?"

"Deidara, he's nineteen."

"He's younger than me, so he's a kid, yeah."

"_I'm_ younger than you."

"How would _you_ know, yeah?" demanded Deidara, startled.

Sayuri gave him a very sly grin. "I _told_ you yesterday, I'm Akatsuki's number-one stalker! I know everyone's birthday, age, blood type, shoe size, clothes size, what your underwear looks like —"

"— What the _hell_, yeah?!" Deidara blushed scarlet.

"— So I know that you're twenty-two; I'm eighteen, by the way."

"You _are_ a kid, un."

She hit his head with the spatula. "Shut up. I'm legally an adult, even if I'm not old enough to drink."

Sayuri looked around and then sat down next to him. She leaned close to him and muttered, "Deidara, did you notice what Sakura did when she left?"

"Glare at me, un?" he guessed.

She shook her red-orange-haired head. "No," she whispered. "She was holding her stomach!"

"So?"

Sayuri decided to hold back a particularly nasty comment about blonds [A/N: I personally have nothing against blonds, so you know], and went on excitedly,

"I think Sakura's _pregnant_!"

Deidara's eyes widened dramatically so he looked bug-eyed when he stared at her.

"Holy _shit_, yeah!"

"But don't tell anyone, 'cuz I'm not sure…and I'm sure she and Itachi don't wanna spread the news yet — hell, I don't even know if _Itachi_ knows."

Deidara scowled at the mention of the Uchiha, but told her, "He probably knows; there isn't much he misses with that damn Sharingan, yeah."

She nodded. "True."

More Akatsuki members began arriving for breakfast, including the Uchiha couple: Itachi looked grim and Sakura looked pale and clammy. Itachi also had his arm around his wife, and eyed her stomach with his Sharingan.

Sayuri exchanged a look with Deidara, before disappearing into the kitchen and bringing out more food. [A/N: let's say the cook that Akatsuki hired in ACB was killed "by accident" by Hidan, as he used her as a sacrifice to Jashin]

_Okay. She's _definitely_ pregnant,_ Sayuri thought, plastering a fake smile on her face as she served the Akatsuki members. _And from the look of things, Itachi knows. _Sayuri glanced at Hidan, who was cursing loudly and was threatening to sacrifice Kakuzu to Jashin; Zetsu, who eyed her hungrily; and Kisame, who absent-mindedly stroked his sword, Samehada.

_Shit, a baby here? I wish them luck. I hope the kid grows up better than Sasuke…though considering Itachi's history with kids…_

* * *

**Read and review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Uchihas Always Cause Problems

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, but I own Sayuri, Reizo, Ryota, and Yasuko.**

Chapter 4: Uchihas Always Cause Problems, No Matter How Small

The months passed, and Sayuri had begun to finally accept her tasks without complaint — most of the time. She proved she was hard working and obedient (as much as her hot-tempered red-headed self would allow, anyways), and eventually, after nearly a year of working for him, Pein gave Sayuri an Akatsuki ring.

"But you'll only be working part-time," he told her. "I still expect you to cook and clean."

"Whatever." Being a maid didn't bother her so much — and she was able to earn a bit of money. And better yet — she had finally managed to become an Akatsuki member!

Meanwhile, the new of Sakura's pregnancy eventually broke out as her stomach grew. Sayuri found it quite amusing how Itachi had become very protective over the former Leaf kunoichi, often insisting that she rest in bed; he had more or less insisted to become her personal servant. But although she found it humorous that the great Itachi Uchiha was reduced to such a level, Sayuri told the other members to shut up when they laughed at him behind his back.

"What're you gonna do?" jeered Kisame when she rebuked him. "Hit me with your feather duster?"

"You better not," grumbled Kakuzu. "That was _expensive_."

"Kisame…" Sayuri growled angrily, "if you value your dick and everything that goes with it…you'll shut the fuck up. NOW. Or else I'll take your Samehada and shave your dick off — if you've got anything there!"

Kisame lept to his feet and cried, "You think I've got nothing there? I'll show you —"

He pulled down his pants, and Sayuri hurriedly looked away. Just then, Pein walked in.

"I don't want to know what you're doing," he said.

"I just insulted his manhood," Sayuri explained to him, and left the room only to be nearly run over by a frantic Itachi.

"Sayuri — come quickly."

"Wow, Itachi, you look terrible." There were more lines on his face, and his eyes looked red-rimmed and bloodshot; he probably had not slept well for a long time. His dark hair was disheveled, and he had a stubbly beard growing.

[A/N: Itachi with a beard? Also, a point to ponder: How to these ninjas stay clean-shaven on missions that last for several days? Just putting that out there.]

"Sakura's having the baby."

"Shit."

Sayuri ran to the makeshift infirmary, where she had woken up once inside the Akatsuki base. Sakura was lying in one of the beds, sweating. Konan was speaking softly to her.

"Sakura, Konan…are you ready?" Sayuri asked quietly.

"Sakura's green eyes met Sayuri's, tears spilling.

"Sayuri…I'm scared," the pregnant woman whispered.

The newest Akatsuki member squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, Sakura, it'll be okay, trust me. You want us to numb you?"

"I already did," Konan told her.

Sayuri smiled. "Great."

But it was not so when the baby started coming. The anesthetic was not strong enough, and Sakura was screaming and crying in pain.

And she refused to push.

"Sakura, you have to push the baby out," Konan told her.

"It hurts!" Sakura sobbed. "I can't do this!"

Sayuri's mind was frantic. "Itachi, do something!" she cried to the Uchiha, who was watching the scene painfully.

Wordlessly, he strode over to his wife and wiped sweat from her forehead. "Sakura…" he called quietly.

"Itachi…help me," she gasped.

"I'm going to give you some of my chakra…but you have to push."

She bit her lip, but nodded.

Several stressful hours later, the baby was born. Sayuri and Konan were sweating as much as Sakura, and Itachi, who was drenched in sweat as well, though not as much as the women, looked about to pass out from exhaustion.

Konan cut the cord and Sayuri took the screaming, dark-haired Uchiha baby boy to bathe him.

"Oh God, I'm a mother," Sakura muttered to herself.

"Eventually you'll say it was all worth it," Konan told her as Sayuri handed the now clean boy, wrapped in a blue blanket, back to Sakura to feed. Konan already had two children of her own: Pein and Konan's son, Ryota, was born after Sakura had arrived at the Akatuski base, and their daughter, Yasuko, was born a few days after Sayuri's arrival.

"Itachi, you should seriously get some sleep," the redhead told the new father. "I swear Konan and I will take care of her, don't worry."

He nodded, but turned to Sakura. "What will we call him?"

Sakura pulled out a piece of paper from her bedside table, which Sayuri realized was a list of names.

"Reizo," said Itachi, scanning it.

"I was thinking of that one…hmm, Reizo Uchiha. I kinda like it."

Itachi gave a half-smile, kissed both Sakura and the baby, Reizo, and then stumbled out.

Reizo. That meant cool, calm, or well-groomed [A/N: That's according to . Please correct me if it's wrong, as I am rather ignorant when it comes to the Japanese language]. Sayuri smiled. What a fitting name for the newest Uchiha.

* * *

The next few days were a blur to Sayuri and Konan. They operated in shifts: while one took care of Sakura and Reizo, the other had a few blessed hours of sleep.

The two makeshift-nurses were glad when Sakura recovered sufficiently and did not need their help anymore.

Pein entered the infirmary as Konan was about to leave. He was holding a sleeping red-headed baby girl in one arm, and the other was holding the hand of a blue-haired toddler, a boy, who had his other thumb in his mouth.

"Mama!" cried the boy, holding his hands up.

Konan laughed and picked him up. "I'll see you later, Sayuri. Get some sleep."

"Yeah, you too, Konan."

The blue-haired mother and son left.

"Thank you, Sayuri," said Pein quietly.

Sayuri blinked. "For what?"

"Helping ensure that hell did not break loose with the birth of the Uchiha."

Sayuri tried to smile, but was too tired.

"Go sleep," the orange-haired man ordered.

All went black, but Sayuri could have sworn she heard voices:

_"Deidara, get her to her room."_

_"Is she okay, Leader-sama, yeah?"_

_"She is just exhausted."_

_The voices faded, as did Sayuri's consciousness._

* * *

Sayuri opened her startlingly bright, lime-green eyes, and immediately caught sight of him. He had taken to visiting her room whenever he could; despite the birth of the Uchiha baby as well as Leader-sama's kids (who could be quite a handful) staying at the base, things were quieter and less lively without Sayuri.

"Deidara?" She sounded tired and half-conscious when she said his name, but it made him blush all the same.

"Yeah…un?"

Deidara pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed.

"How long've I been out?"

"Three days, yeah."

"WHAT?"

Sayuri sat up abruptly, almost smashing her head into Deidara's in the process, but stopped quickly, holding her head.

Deidara laid a hand lightly on her shoulder. "You okay…Sayuri…un?"

"Just got dizzy, that's all. Um, hey, Deidara?"

"Yeah?"

"Why exactly are you in my room?"

Deidara blushed. "I…uh…I wanted to make sure you were okay, un," he muttered, casting his blue eyes down.

But instead of laughing at him, as he expected her to (like every other girl he'd tried to confess his feelings to), she smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

Her hair, which had come out of its usual updo, was about the same length as his, falling just past her shoulders in spiky layers. Aside from her bangs, which reached about eye-level, she also had a few strands that almost reached her shoulders. Deidara moved his head and inhaled; her hair smelled like strawberries.

"Sayuri, hm?"

She dropped her arms from around him. "Yeah?"

"Can I…sit with you on your bed, un?" He tried to smirk but was blushing too hard.

"Sure…but if you're thinking of sex, I'm not interested," she told him with raised eyebrows.

Deidara climbed on her bed and sat across her. _She's really cute_, he thought. _And looked damn _hot _in that maid outfit…_

He bent forward and ran his fingers through her soft hair. He held her head with one hand and pressed his lips to hers.

Shit, what am I doing?! He thought frantically, and moved back, ending the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Sayuri, un. I didn't mean to, yeah —"

He was cut off by Sayuri pulling him back to her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

_Well…if she wants me to go on…_

Deidara kissed her so hard, he actually ended up pushing her onto her back, as he leaned over her, He started making moves on her, and felt her respond, to his pleasure and arousal.

He then moved down to her neck and bit her.

He must have startled her, because she nearly kicked him between the legs.

Deidara glanced at her; she blushed and gave him an apologetic look.

"My bad…sorry…"

"It's probably lunch now, hm," he told her, getting up.

Sayuri nodded, eyes cast down.

Crap, now she's all embarrassed…

"I — I should probably get my cloak on…" she muttered, standing up as well.

Deidara quickly slipped an arm around her waist. "Forget about that, yeah…hey, you wanna go out later?"

She looked up, bright green eyes wide. "You mean like a date?"

He nodded, mentally crossing his fingers in hope that she would accept.

"Sure."

Deidara grinned and hugged her tightly.

Sayuri rested her orange-haired head against his chest. "Dei-kun?"

"Yeah, Sayuri-chan, un?"

"You were always my favorite Akatsuki member."

_One point for Deidara…HELL YEAH!_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: In Search Of A Pharmacy

**Ooh, things are getting intense...**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

* * *

Chapter 5: In Search of a Pharmacy…

Despite her initial statement that she would not have sex, Sayuri manged to lose her virginity to Deidara after a few months of going out.

"_Shit_!" She cursed, frantically pulling on clothes.

Deidara, naked and half-asleep, murmured, "Wha's'rong, un?"

"What's _wrong_?!" she repeated hysterically, zipping up a pair of jeans. "Deidara! You. Could. Have. Gotten. Me. Pregnant!"

Deidara opened a blue eye. "So what, yeah?"

"I don't want my kid to be a fucking bastard, dammit!"

"So…you wanna get married or something, yeah?"

"_Marriage isn't something you fucking take lightly!"_ she exclaimed shrilly. "Now put on some clothes."

Deidara sat up, revealing his muscled chest. Sayuri had to try hard not to drool and stare.

"Why, un?"

"We're going to the pharmacy. Now move your ass, blondie."

"Stop being a bitch, red."

Sayuri folded her arms across her chest. "Touché," she retorted. "Now _please_ hurry up."

Deidara shrugged and pulled on his clothes quickly.

"So, you want to tell me what's up, hm?" he asked, yawning.

"I told you."

She grabbed him by the arm all the way from the base to the village.

"Okay," she said once they entered, "where's the pharmacy?"

"Follow me," Deidara told her. "So…is it that time of the month or something, un? You getting cramps, hm?"

Sayuri, however, did not reply until she received a pill, which she took with a bottle of water (all paying with Deidara's money). Sighing with relief, she leaned against the wall outside of the pharmacy.

"Why the hell were you so crazy this morning, hm?"

The redhead scowled. "Easy for _you_ to be all calm and confident — you don't have _anything_ to worry about; you're a guy. But women — you've got _no_ idea how much we have to deal with."

"No, I don't, un. Do you mind explaining, yeah?" Deidara demanded angrily.

"I forgot to make sure I didn't get _pregnant_ last night," Sayuri muttered out of the corner of her mouth. She felt her cheeks burn red. "I just took a pill to make sure I didn't end up having out _kid_. It kills off any sperm and whatever; thank God for it. It's called the Morning After Pill, or Plan B [A/N: see, all that sex ed was useful after all!]

Deidara blinked, surprised. "You dragged me out here for a _pill_? _And_ you spent my money on it, un?"

"Well, it's _your_ fault," she replied simply.

Deidara scowled. "No, it's not, un!" He paused momentarily, and then added thoughtfully, "But if you're gonna freak out like this next time…I'll buy some condoms."

Sayuri tried to be serious but giggled. "You said a sentence without saying 'un' or 'hm' or 'yeah'!"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "It's a bad habit, okay, un? I can't help it, yeah… it's like people saying 'like' or 'you know' or something in every sentence, hm!"

"Okay, well…whatever. Don't bother buying the condoms, by the way. I'm not gonna have sex again 'till I'm married."

"You wanna —"

"NO! I'm _not_ marrying you just so you can have sex with me again, Deidara! God dammit, I _hate_ men! And you know what? We're _over_."

She stormed away to the Akatsuki base.

* * *

**Uh-oh...what's Deidara gonna do?? Tune in next...whenever I get off my lazy butt to update (readers- please review to force me to STOP BEING LAZY AND GET THE LAST CHAPTER UP!!!) **


	6. Chapter 6: Deidara's Issues

Chapter 6: Deidara's Issues

**A/N: Kinda a bad chapter name, but I really couldn't think of anything else...the content is much better than the name, just so you know...**

* * *

Shit. He really screwed up this time. He should have known it would end up like this; this was what happened with every other girl: they all dumped him.

He sighed. I thought Sayuri was different, he thought, and made a bird out of clay. Sending it flying into the sky, he detonated it violently. I thought she really liked me…and she didn't find my mouths freaky…

Most girls he'd dated back in Iwagakure had dumped him after finding out about his extra mouths. They had all called him a freak — but most of the village had called him that, not only his exes. He had declared then that it was his time to leave.

And he had finally found a girl who accepted him for who he was, accepted his so-called "feminine appearance" and additional mouths…but he had lost her for being insensitive to her problems.

Dammit, how the hell was I supposed to know about all that?

Angrily, he returned to the base, ignoring everyone who looked at him. Without a word to anyone, he went to his room and began constructing bombs.

He could never do anything right, it seemed. He couldn't keep a girl, he'd lately been failing missions, and had not been able to even defend himself when the Uchiha bastard had effortlessly forced him to join Akatsuki. Worse of all was, aside from all the problems he had, the issues he'd put up with at home — people thinking him as a freak for his mouths, as well as people calling him a girl — he had run away to escape from them, only to meet them everywhere he went.

"Katsu!"

The sound of exploding clay filled his ears, but could not completely satisfy him.

Someone kicked his door.

"Fuck you," Deidara hissed under his breath.

He worked quietly over the next few days, absentmindedly taking clay and formulating it. Finally, he looked at his creations, getting up stiffly, and realized what he'd done.

Shit.

Every single clay piece he had made was a lily, each one a different size.

Sayuri meant little lily.

Tears welled up in his eyes.

Deidara exploded one with force.

The door opened, and he exploded another. And another. With each one he increased the force of his explosions.

"Deidara."

He felt something wet trickle down his cheek.

He turned around to see Sayuri, and hastily wiped his eyes.

"Those…those were really beautiful…" she told him awkwardly.

He grunted.

There was a pause between them, broken only when Deidara stood up, grabbed her shoulders, pleading, "Please take me back, Sayuri, un."

She raised a fire-colored, pierced eyebrow. "After you blew up a bunch of lilies? My name means — "

"— Little lily, I know, yeah," Deidara interrupted. "I made them because I miss you, and I detonated them 'cuz I know you won't take me back after those things I said, yeah." More tears ran down his cheeks, but he did not bother wiping them away this time; he was too depressed anyways. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't've acted like such a jackass, un. I didn't mean to hurt you, Sayuri, hm. I…I love you."

Sayuri gave him a sad smile. "It was my fault, too. I was being really selfish that day, and I'm sorry. I acted like a real bitch. I should've explained — no, I should've been more careful. Then we wouldn't have this whole problem, and we'd still…be together."

She looked at him expectantly, but he had other plans in mind.

"We just need better communication and shit, yeah. But…I think we can do it, un."

Deidara bent down and pulled out a box he kept with him since he'd gotten to know Sayuri. He knew this was the moment he had been waiting for…but what would she say?

He opened the box. "Sayuri, will you marry me?"

Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't to see her burst into tears.

Deidara froze. Did he do something wrong?

"Sayuri…un? Y-you don't have to i-if you don't want to, yeah," he told her quietly.

"N-n-no, it's j-just…" Sayuri wiped her streaming eyes. "I've b-been w-w-waiting f-for this m-moment for years… and I w-w-was scared no one would ever l-like m-me…:

She was afraid no one would like her? "Sayuri, almost every man in Akatsuki fell in love with you when you showed up here, un."

"R-r-really?"

Deidara nodded.

"A-a-and you?"

"I thought you were the most beautiful woman I've ever met when you showed up — and I still do, yeah. You're smart, funny, really nice, you're an amazing artist, and… I really like being around you, un."

Sayuri cried harder.

"D-don't cry, Sayuri…"

"N-no one's ever s-said some-something so sweet to me!" she wailed. "D-D-Deidara…I w-will m-marry you."

At first, he thought he'd misheard.

"You — you will, hm?"

Sayuri burst into new tears and nodded.

Deidara slipped the ring around her finger and then wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, Sayuri-chan, yeah," he told her, stroking her back,

Hell, yeah! He thought. Another point to Deidara! Fucking yeah! I got myself a fiancée! And it's Sayuri!

* * *

Deidara and Sayuri sat on a couch, watching Ryota and Yasuko, Pein and Konan's children, playing. Deidara wrapped his arm around Sayuri, and made to go further, but Sayuri muttered, "Let's keep it PG; Pein would kill us, you know, if we…you know in front of his kids."

Deidara was silent for a moment before musing, "We should have our own kids, hm."

SLAP!

The force of Sayuri's slap could be felt around the room; Ryota and Yasuko looked up in surprise.

"I said keep it PG, dammit!" she yelled.

"What, un?" we're married.

A glare from Sayuri silenced him.

* * *


	7. Epilogue: Double Trouble

Epilogue: Double Trouble Means Twice the Hell

**Last chapter of Akatsuki's Little Lily...**

**

* * *

**

Deidara did end up getting Sayuri pregnant, but not until three years after they had gotten married. Throughout her pregnancy, she had awful mood swings, and while every Akatsuki member wondered how Deidara dealt with her, the blond artist did everything he could for her.

At last the nine-month hell ended — only to be replaced by twice the trouble: Sayuri, by a C-section (said process caused her to cuss even worse than Hidan, to which the latter could not help being impressed), nearly miscarrying, delivered twins.

Deidara and Sayuri hardly slept for a year.

Their children began to grow up, and once their hair had begun to grow thicker, it was evident who resembled whom: Takumi [A/N: This means artisan], the boy, had reddish-blond hair and green eyes, and greatly resembled Sayuri, although the shape of his eyes were more like Deidara's. Geiko [A/N: This means art child], the girl, had blonde hair and looked exactly like a miniature Deidara, although her eyes had more green in them.

Both twins appeared to have inherited their father's love and talent for art; both had additional mouths on each hand, though they did not have one on their chests.

Once Takumi and Geiko could walk and talk, they began to get into trouble. Sayuri cursed herself daily for having been such a troublemaker herself as a child; they appeared to have inherited it from her.

BOOM!

"Dammit, what'd they do this time?" she muttered to herself; by age five, the twins had learned to create bombs. Deidara had finally, three years later, managed to teach them how to control the explosives.

A wreckage met Sayuri's eyes. The living room was gone.

Shit. Now there's no T.V.

"Deidara! Sayuri!" yelled Pein.

As much as I love those kids, thought the redheaded mother of the destructive twins, they're making my life a living hell.

Pein entered what was left of the living room.

Shit.

"Sayuri…" he growled.

Fuck.

"How many times have I told you to keep your kids away from the explosives?!"

Sayuri was silent.

"If you and Deidara were not so valuable to this organization, I'd kill you both. Since I cannot, you're working for me for free!"

That was it? She wasn't complaining at all, but… I guess having kids made our oh-so-scary Leader-sama, Pein, go soft…

Sayuri shrugged.

"Whatever," she replied, and walked away, muttering under her breath, "piercing-copier."

"What did you say?!"

She turned around, giving him a wide-eyed puppy-dog face; she had used in on numerous occasions during her childhood to avoid punishment for her pranks.

"Me?" she asked innocently.

Pein growled.

Sayuri winked, and, leaving the leader of Akatsuki clenching his fists and cursing in anger, turned on her heel and walked away.

"You heard me, piercing-copier."

**FIN**

* * *

**YAY! I finished another fanfic! **

**I can't guarantee when I'll be posting next, so consider me on temporary hiatus, I suppose.**

**For now - _sayonara_ and _ja ne_!**


End file.
